What Happens In Middle School
by MoleCherry
Summary: It's kinda like a Warriors FanFiction, just the names are different. Anyway that's not important. Dove: small, optimistic, and every guy...almost every guy loves her. Ivy: athletic, smart, and Dove's tomboyish sister Selena: smart, tough and loves being #1 Summer: smart, crazy, there's not enough words to explain her And Jayfeather isn't blind he wears glasses.


**Dove's POV**

"Dove, wait up!" Tyler called after me. I rolled my eyes and walked on. Tyler Clark is an eighth grader at Warriors High School, he also has a huge crush on me. "You have to catch up with me first!" I called over my shoulder. He won't catch up, he's probably hitting on some other girl_ as always_. I make my way to the cafeteria, only to bump into a tall, muscular guy. I look up and saw my cousin, Lionel Feather. "Hey Cuz." He was never formal with anyone, not even with Mrs. Hart. "Hi Leo. Are you still with Heather?" Heather Whitaker was Leo's girlfriend, he used to always go on dates with get. He scrunched up his nose, "She's with Brendan." Brendan Feather is his half-brother, me and Brendan are **NOT **related.

I walked with Leo to the cafeteria, before we walked inside, "Dove, you know Cindy, Ivy's guide last year?" _Uh oh, something happened to her. _Or. _They are dating. _"Yeah. Why? Wasn't she with Jay last summer?" Jay Feather is Leo's brother, while Holly Feather is his sister. Holly is the political one out of them. Jay is the medic. Finally, Lionel is the athlete. Leo shook his head, "No. They dated each other for a week. but broke up." We walked into the cafeteria, finally, and I sat with Ivy and Summer. "Hello Dove," Selena says coldly, she was sitting on Ivy's other side. I ignored her, she is such a stuck up brat. Summer was about to say something, but got cut off by Mrs. Hart, the principal,"Welcome to Warriors High School. I would like to welcome the new sixth graders we have this year. Eighth graders," she paused because some students were talking, then they stopped, "Your job today is to guide the new sixth graders." A wave of groans rippled across the eighth graders. I tried to hold in my laugh, but nearly failed. "Please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance," a new voice said, I looked up and saw Mr. Whitman, the vice principal, holding the microphone. Selena was the first out of our group to stand.

**Selena's P.o.V**

Once everyone stood, we started the Pledge, "I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands, one Nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." Mrs. Hart had the Mic now, "Please be seated quietly." She went on with the announcements.

After what seemed like 2 hours, she dismissed us. _Off to first period._ "So Selena, what do you have first period?" I turned and saw one of my BFFs, Ivy Ferguson. "Uh..," I looked at my schedule, "Civics with Mr. Tailsman." Ivy's eyes widened, I stared at her perplexed, "What?" She was speechless for 30 seconds, then she spoke, "Is his first name Claude?" I nodded. "That's my grandpa!"

**Ivy's PoV**

Selena was speechless, _that's new. _I didn't have the time to wait for her to start talking, so I walked ahead. Next thing you know, she's right next to me. _Wow, she is fast!_ We walked in silence until we got to the classroom.

Me and Selena were the last ones there. The minute we walked in, the bell rang. _BBDDIIIIINNGG! _I covered my ears while making my way to the back of the room. Then Mr. Tailsman - Grandpa - started the attendance, "Ocean Breeze?" A girl with brown hair and ocean blue highlights raised her hand, "Here!" He went through the attendance quickly, then told us we are going to play a name game. "We have a ball and who ever has it will say their name and two things about them. Got it?" The whole class nodded in understanding. "Okay, now get into a circle while I get the ball." A few seconds went by and the teacher came with one of those bouncy balls they have at Wal-Mart. "I'll start, so you can see how it is done." We all nodded, again. "Okay...my name is Claude Tailsman. I have two beautiful granddaughters. And I have 4 kids." He threw the ball at Bailey. Bailey being the nutcase he is said, "I'm Bailey Stripes and I am 12 years old. I have two sisters, Bella and Blossom. Heads up Bella." He threw the ball at a girl in a wheelchair. Bella caught it perfectly, and went, "My name is Bella Stripes and I have a brother, who is an idiot, and a _normal _sister. Also I am the oldest out of my siblings." She threw the ball at Dove.

**Dove's POV**

I clumsily caught the ball, and almost everyone laughed at me. "Go on," Mr. Tailsman encouraged me reassuringly. I exhaled deeply, "Hi, I'm Dove Ferguson. I'm Ivy's twin and I have three older cousins." I threw the ball to Selena. I threw it awkwardly on purpose, she noticed and shot me a dirty look. I just smiled innocently, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm Selena Fallon, I have a eighth grade brother and a fourth grade sister. Also, I was born in Italy." She smiled her signature smile. I rolled my eyes, that girl is a d***. Then threw the ball towards Blossom.

Once we all went, told us to gather our belongings. Then the bell rang. I walked out, talking to Bailey.

**Selena's PoV**

I walked out of the classroom, hoping that Adam was in the hallway and not in the bathroom. I scanned the crowd of people and saw dark red hair, _Flynn, or Adam. Please be Adam. _I walked towards the owner of the hair. Adam! "Hi Adam." He turned around and smiled at me, "Hey Selena. Shouldn't you be getting to class?" I shuffled my feet, "I just... shouldn't _you _be getting to class?" He shrugged and went on talking to Tyler Clark. I scowled, and walked to second period.

**Summer's PoV**

When Selena walked into class, I noticed she looked peeved. "What's up," I asked her. She shrugged and sat in the seat behind me. I turned around and asked, "Is it Adam?" She nodded. "You do realize that you guys aren't going out?" She all of a sudden exploded, "Yes I know that! Do you think I'm a *censored* slut?" She was lucky the teacher wasn't in there. Then he came in, Mr. Perrini. He took attendance, then gave us homework. Who does that? We went over the syllabus he made, and we had to have our parents sign it for _HOMEWORK!_ Mr. Perrini is no joke. And L.A is my best subject. Second period flew by in minutes.

**Ivy's PoV**

_**~The End of the Day~**_

Mom picked me up today, since I had basketball practice and Dove had piano. _Yuck. _That's why she's so soft and hates sports, she says that they're "disgusting and there's no point in sweating just to get a ball somewhere." Dove came into the car 3 minutes after I did. "What took you so long," I asked her. She simply answered, "Fight tomorrow. Me. Selena." I just stared perplexed. "Huh!" She ignored me the rest of the way to her piano school.


End file.
